A Goodbye Present
by snow-angel-anna
Summary: A SasuSaku pairing. Sasuke wants to leave Konoha no matter what, and even Sakura can't make him stay... Rated T just in case. OneShot.


**A SasuSaku one-shot…. It's one of those "Sasuke leaving Konoha and Sakura tries to stop him" stories… I'm really sorry that I haven't updated Threads of Fate and Wanderlust… Somehow I can't seem to continue, and Naruto appeared during the time I had slight depression and brought me out of my problem. So I'm back with something simple first! I'm sorry if this isn't how Sasuke is like… I'm still not familiar with the characters, you see. Whatever it is… Enjoy!**

**One-shot: A Goodbye Present**

Sasuke took a deep breath, willing himself not to turn back for a last look at Konoha. It was nearing midnight, and he was standing in front of the huge gate that will lead him out of Konoha, ready to leave, but somehow, he was not yet ready to step out.

He sighed, and lowered his head, his face contorted into a frown. This reluctant feeling was new to him, and he didn't like it _one bit_. He never did enjoy things that made him feel wishy-washy and awkward.

"Better leave soon," Sasuke told himself, clenching his fists and looking up at the gate, his black orbs fixed on it determinedly, "I have a bad feeling that something will just happen if I don't..."

Taking another deep breath, Sasuke stepped closer to the gate, his eyes still focused ahead.

_"Sasuke!!"_

A desperate yell from behind made Sasuke freeze and growl in frustration. He knew this would happen. He just _knew it_… And he just let it happen by hesitating to leave this place….

He turned around, letting his annoyance show on his face. He didn't care who it was yelling his name in the middle of the night; he was going to leave, and that decision was final…

Sakura was hurtling towards him, her eyes wide with panic.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked coolly the moment Sakura halted in front of him, panting heavily, "Why are you out here in the middle of the night?"

His voice was stiff and cold, but Sakura wasn't afraid. Well, not very. Fine, just a little. She straightened up and stared into his eyes.

"Are you leaving Konoha again?"

She asked, her voice slightly upset. Sasuke rolled his eyes; the answer was so obvious. So, instead of answering, he merely looked away, stuffing his hands into his pants pocket.

"Why?" Sakura pressed on, her voice urgent, her eyes pleading, "You could have told Naruto, or Kakashi… or even me…"

Sasuke sighed impatiently. It's not like he had to report everything to her or something…

He threw a quick glance at Sakura, who had fallen silent and dropped her gaze, looking slightly troubled and close to tears.

And then, he felt it again. That reluctant feeling of leaving Konoha…

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but kept his expression cool and blank.

"Sakura, look," he said curtly, "I am leaving tonight no matter what you try to do."

Sakura did not look up. Instead, much to Sasuke's surprise, she turned away from him, and walked away. Sasuke thought he saw tears running down her face.

Rain started to fall, and still, Sasuke did not leave. He just watched as Sakura walked slowly away, her head bowed, her hands hanging by her sides. He felt slightly guilty about upsetting Sakura, just a little, but he didn't know why. He didn't normally feel this way.

_Why?_

But it wasn't the time to think about all these why questions now. Sasuke reached out uncertainly, then without knowing what he was doing, he ran forward, to where Sakura was, still slowly plodding back home under the rain.

"Sa…"

He heard himself say softly as he stretched out to reach her, "Sakura…"

Sakura did not seem to hear him, and Sasuke felt himself growing angry. That stupid girl...

"Sakura," he called a little louder, _"Sakura!"_

Finally, she heard him calling, and stopped in her tracks, her head lifted. Sasuke didn't stop running, and when he came close enough, he grabbed her from behind, and turned her around.

Sakura's eyes were wide, and brimming with tears as she stared up at Sasuke, who had grabbed hold of her shoulders.

They stood like that for a long time, before Sasuke bent down, and brushed his lips gently against hers. Then, feeling stupid and awkward, he straightened up, and let go of her. Sakura's cheeks were coloring slightly.

"Sa…Sasuke?" She said softly, in a whisper. Sasuke looked away with a small scowl on his face.

"I'm still going, so don't get your hopes up," he said gruffly, "But…"

Sakura, who had dropped her gaze when she heard Sasuke's first sentence, looked up hopefully.

"Wait for me to come back."

Sasuke muttered the last sentence, and Sakura stared at him in amazement and surprise. Without another word, Sasuke turned away and started walking away from Sakura, who was smiling now.

As Sasuke walked pass the gate, Sakura waved at his retreating back, and called out, "I don't need you to tell me _that_! Just make sure you come back soon!"

And as soon as she said that, she thought she saw Sasuke lift a hand and wave without turning for a last look at Sakura, or at Konoha, or at the shadowy figure of Naruto, who was hiding behind a large oak tree beside the gate.

**I know it's not good, but review...please? Hahaha... Thanks for taking your time to read this!**


End file.
